Breaking News: Drabble Series
by Darkbloodz
Summary: No one knew where they were, no one knew why, no one knew how. That was how they wanted it.
1. Breaking News

**Drabble like thing I came up with as a way to take away the writer's block.**

**DISCLAIMER: _,,,_O.o_,,,_ We really need one? Oh well… I own NOTHING  
>_<strong>

Prologue of sorts

All of the newspapers and magazines as well as all of the gossip shows and news reports all had the same thing to say that Wednesday morning:

Breaking news!

After finishing their last movie together this week, rising actress Kyoko and Japan's Tsuruga Ren have gone missing! At first we all thought, "it's two big stars, they must have avoided us all." However, that is not the case.

Just yesterday we got a leak! Everyone at LME has been wondering at the supposed 'disappearance' of these two actors, some even going into panic mode. Takarada Lory, the President of LME has been doing damage control saying the two were fine and had been in contact with him. What could have happened? According to our sources, both actors haven't showed up for their other dramas since the end of the movie, the last time anyone has seen the two. So we are left with this question. Why were they still expected to turn up to work if they have been in contact with the President himself?

That's all we know for now but we will keep you posted about this disturbing matter.

**_  
>A virtual cookie for your thoughts? Reviews are welcome and as always, constructive criticism is appreciated =]<strong>


	2. Obnoxious Disruption

**DISCLAIMER: _,,,_O.o_,,,_ We really need one? Oh well… I own NOTHING  
>_<strong>

Obnoxious Disruption

It was a beautiful, sunny morning. The sky was blue, the trees were shining with the morning dew still on the leaves, and the birds were singing to welcome the new morning. All in all, the perfect fairy tale morning that one would wish to wake up to every day.

That is, until loud, obnoxious laughter filled the air. Honestly, it was very disruptive to the tranquil morning and almost all of the birds puffed up in anger as the wind carried the terrible sound further into the morning.

Not that there was anyone but if a person was not shocked to their core by the sound, they may have traced the laughter to a long beach house that looked well fit into the array of exotic flora surrounding it.

**_  
>A virtual cookie for your thoughts? Reviews are welcome and as always, constructive criticism is appreciated =]<strong>


	3. Gone Without A Trace

**DISCLAIMER: _,,,_O.o_,,,_ We really need one? Oh well… I own NOTHING not even the title =  
>_<strong>

Gone Without a Trace

In that beautiful house on the fine beach, someone was on the verge of dying. Figuratively, of course, unless he didn't stop laughing. Drowned out was a soft chuckle that came from the owner of the petite hand that just turned off the TV that delivered the oh so sad news.

"Geez, you can be just as bad as Shoutaro! The only difference is that you aren't rolling around like you're on fire. Must be the Hizuri pride or something…" Kyoko looked at Ren with a little pity at his wheezing attempt to stop laughing before she turned around to the sound of her ringing phone.

"Aren't you going to answer that?" Ren asked as he got himself under control. At that his phone went off too.

"Aren't you?" She retorted. The two looked at each other and smiled playfully. They had contemplated turning their phones off but decided it would be more fun to leave them on.

Of course, because of this they had to have them charging constantly if they didn't want them to die. There were constant phone calls for a whole week now, almost non-stop. The President, Yashiro, Sawara, Kanae, and the Hizuri's all called. There were even a few from Sho and Shoko mixed in there for Kyoko though how he got her number she couldn't say.

She unplugged the phones and took them to the furthest room from the living room and plugged them in there, making sure the volume was on. Apparently they were having a contest to see whose phone would receive the most calls.

No one knew where they were, no one knew why, no one knew how. That was how they wanted it. Careful to cover up their tracks, they were gone without a trace.

**_  
>A virtual cookie for your thoughts? Reviews are welcome and as always, constructive criticism is appreciated =]<strong>


	4. Frustration

**DISCLAIMER: _,,,_O.o_,,,_ We really need one? Oh well… I own NOTHING****! Though I think this same disclaimer is getting tiring after 3 short chapters, no?****  
>_<strong>

Frustration

"Mo!" The frustrated cry of one Kotonami Kanae was followed by a loud crash in the LoveMe locker room as the actress stomps out towards the elevator. Once again, she has 'wasted' her precious time to call her best friend and rival only for her call to go to voice mail. Everyone in her path backed away from the crazed pink-wearing woman.

"I swear, this better not be some kind of game or I'm going to skin her alive!" Stomping to the elevator, Kanae angrily pressed the button for the 5th floor. _When I see her again, ooohhh she's gonna get it!_

Up in the 5th floor in the largest office of the building, as well as on the 1st floor of the Talent Department, and again in New York, similar thoughts were breezing through heads.

**_  
>A virtual cookie for your thoughts? Reviews are welcome and as always, constructive criticism is appreciated =]<strong>


	5. Hard Lesson To Learn

**DISCLAIMER: _,,,_O.o_,,,_ I own NOTHING!**

Hard Lesson To Learn

" .Now!" Ren sheepishly made his way out of the kitchen and away to the farthest corner of the living room. He turned around to say something when he had to duck to avoid the poisonous lump that was hurled at him.

"It wasn't that bad, Kyoko. Don't be mad," he whined.

"All I did was ask you to make a sandwich. A SANDWICH! Where did that radioactive lump on bread come from? You are hopeless! Just stay away from the kitchen Kuon. Away!" Kyoko grumpily began cleaning the mess that he left in hopes of calming down to enjoy the wonderful day ahead.

"Ok, I'll just go get the other stuff then. Let me know when you're ready."

**_  
>A virtual cookie for your thoughts? Reviews are welcome and as always, constructive criticism is appreciated =]<strong>


	6. Using Your Coconuts

**DISCLAIMER: _,,,_O.o_,,,_ Totally broke, so, I own NOTHING!**

Using your Coconuts

Friday afternoon finds Yashiro, Kanae, Lory, and Maria in Lory's luxurious – now turned Jungle – office trying to figure out how to find their missing friends. The room was silent as everyone was occupied with their own thoughts of how to find the ever elusive Ren and Kyoko.

"Mo! When I see those two, they are dead!" Kanae grumbled, breaking the silence.

"Calm down, Kotonami-san, there's got to be a reason they haven't told us anything," Yashiro said trying to placate the frustrated actress.

Suddenly brightening up, Maria asked, "Um, I'm just thinking out loud here but don't new phones have GPS tracking?"

All eyes turned to Maria as it suddenly dawned on the adults present.

**_  
>A virtual cookie for your thoughts? Reviews are welcome and as always, constructive criticism is appreciated =]<strong>

**I feel like I'm using Kanae's anger a little too much?**


	7. Excitement

**DISCLAIMER: _,,,_._,,,_ I own NOTHING!**

Excitement

After the initial shock of Maria's brilliant idea, everyone began scrambling for nothing in particular. Awkward laughing as well as whispers of 'why didn't I think of that' and 'of course' followed as the adults belittled themselves for panicking. After all, it was such an obvious choice of action.

Sobering up quickly, Lory called Sebastian over. "Sebastian, please track Ren and Kyoko's phones. I am sure we will be able to find them quickly." Sebastian bowed low and proceeded out of the office so that he can do his boss' bidding.

Turning to the other occupants in the room, Lory smiled to all of them. "Well it seems the solution is simpler than we thought. All of you can go home and not worry about a thing. I will let you know as soon as I find those two."

**_  
>A virtual cookie for your thoughts? Reviews are welcome and as always, constructive criticism is appreciated =]<strong>

**Should I just stick to using Ren or Kuon or is it ok the way I am switching?**


	8. Revenge!

**Breaking News Drabble Series**

**Hello everyone, welcome and thank you all for keeping up with my stories! I hope you enjoy this new installment of the Breaking News Drabble Series. **

**DISCLAIMER: _,,,o.o,,,_ I own NOTHING, un!**

**Revenge!**

Slowly but with purpose, Sebastian made his way back to the President's office. It had only taken a few hours to get a response but the work day for regular LME employees had just ended so the top floors were already empty from the lack of employees present. At first, he had been surprised to see that the results actually came back positive. He thought for sure Ren would have known they would be tracked. What didn't surprise him was that they were together. At the time, even Sebastian couldn't help but think, 'it's about time!'

Reaching Lory's office, Sebastian put his face back together and knocked on the large oak doors, opening it when he heard a faint 'enter'. He went straight to Lory's desk and handed him the trace report, already imagining the reaction it would get from the man. Just as he thought, Lory grinned evilly before announcing, "Sebastian, pack your bags. We are going on a little vacation. Tell Kotonami-san and Yashiro-Kun too. I suppose Maria-chan will want to come along as well." Nodding, Sebastian made his way out of the office, pulling out the front desk phone.

In the office, Lory took another look at the report smiling to himself. Tomorrow, he thought, they will be in for a big surprise!

The next morning found Lory, Sebastian, Kanae, Yashiro, and Maria all boarding Lory's private jet which would be taking them to Kyoko and Ren's location. When everyone had boarded and gotten comfortable, Lory stood up, gaining everyone's attention. He was dressed down today but still eccentric in a safari hunter's outfit complete with a net, binoculars, flashlight, and a backpack.

"Alright everybody, these two have been found on a small island not too far from Australia. We are going to have to take a boat out there because it is so small. My plan is to sneak up on them and give them a heart attack like they did to us. Are you ready for revenge?!" He shouted the last part, an evil yet no smile coming to his face. His audience all smiled – with the exception of Sebastian of course – and cheered as Lory took his seat and the jet began its take off.

**Well, how was it? You like the plans? Anything you want to see happen? Please let me know, I am curious about all of your ideas =]**


	9. With a Certain Visual Kei Artist

**Breaking News Drabble Series**

**Hey there everyone, hope you all are excited for the holidays, I know I am! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, fav-ed, and subscribed!**

**Thanks to Chocolaty and Kumioko for reviewing and sharing your ideas. Turns out I used some parts of your ideas though I already had most of it written out before I was able to see your reviews. Please look for it in the later chapters.**

**Now onward to the story!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own NOTHING!**

**With a Certain Visual Kei Artist…..**

Shoko was beyond frustrated with her charge's lack of motivation to work. All he wanted to do was call

Kyoko, call LME, or sit around in his devil self, mumbling about bird-brained pretty boy actors and idiot

scatterbrained girls. Not even being swarmed by fan girls three nights in a row did anything to lift his

sour mood. At this point, Shoko was getting fed up with rearranging her idiot charge's schedule to fit his

moods. She just hoped that Kyoko could be found quickly, and preferably not with Tsuruga Ren.

As the days went by Shoko couldn't take it anymore and called up the President of LME, Takarada

Lory. Unfortunately she only got to his secretary who informed her that the man was out on a trip. Any

further details were not provided, not that the young lady knew anything to begin with. After wracking

her brain for hours on end while Shou was gloomily doing one of his photo shoots, Shoko was struck

with another idea. She quickly excused herself from the shoot to a more secluded location as she dialed

the forgotten number to LME's Sawara Takenori.

She smiled relieved as she heard his voice on the other end. "Hello Sawara-san, this is Aki Shoko from

Queens Records, Fuwa Shou's manager. I was hoping you could clear something up for me."

"Good afternoon Aki-san, what can I help you with?"

"Have you heard anything from Kyoko-chan since she disappeared? I tried calling Takarada-san but his

secretary said he was out. Can you give me any insight as to what is going on?"

He chuckled on the other end before answering, "Well I'm not really supposed to give out this

information but since Shou-san is somehow connected to Kyoko-san I suppose it wouldn't hurt. The

President has found her location and they are actually on their way to get them as we speak. They

should be back by the end of the week."

"Oh wow, that's actually great news, thank you very much Sawara-san! Have a wonderful day." They

hung up on the phone and Shoko turned around to go back to the set. She let out a tiny shriek her hand

going across her heart as she came face to face with an unpleasant Shou.

"Well? What's the great news?" The aura behind him promised much pain if he didn't get the answer he

wanted.

"S-Shou! Oh gosh, don't scare me like that! I just got off the phone with Sawara-san from LME. They

found Kyoko and are on their way to get her. They'll be back by the end of the week." The creepy and

evil smile that spread across his face had Shoko scared for her life, and more importantly, Kyoko's!

**Please look forward to a few updates within the week!**


	10. Meanwhile in America

**Breaking News Drabble Series**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SKIPBEAT! OR ITS CHARACTERS! _=^.^=_**

**Well, here it is, the next chapter of the Breaking News! Thank you to all those who reviewed and alerted ^_^ **

**Enjoy!**

**Meanwhile, in America…..**

For the past few weeks there were only two endings to the continuous torrent of phone calls. There

was either a dial tone suggesting the other line was busy, or the call went straight to voicemail. And so

we find the parents of one Kuon Hizuri in a hysterical rut. Once again for the 47 th time today, the phone

sent Kuu's phone call to voice mail.

"Dear! What do we do? These insolent children won't answer their phones! I thought for sure they

would answer today, I felt it in my bones! I can't even get the Boss on the phone. I wonder what he's

doing…" Kuu started, frantically waving the phone in one hand and running about the living room to the

kitchen and back. Sometime in the last week Julie had finally gotten tired of Kuu's madness and decided

to keep calm about the situation and wait for Lory to find them. After all, he had never failed to deliver

before, why shouldn't she trust him this time?

"Calm down Kuu dear, you know as well as I do that Lory will do everything he can to make sure that our

Kuon is safe and well. And besides, if he's busy he still wouldn't be able to answer your phone calls. Just

wait, I have a feeling that something big is going to happen today. So please, just sit down and wait for

me to finish cooking and then we can wait for Lory to call us with news, ok?" She looked at him with a

look that said there were no exceptions to her request. And so, they went along their business eagerly

awaiting any word from Lory.

Sadly, the peace was broken again the next day as there was no word from Lory. Kuu was once again

in hysterics about his poor son and future daughter-in-law. Julie's patience was wearing thin as the day

passed. Poor Kuu never saw the frying pan coming until it was too late.

**Again, more to come soon! :)**


	11. Fun in the Sun

**Breaking News Drabble Series**

**DISCLAIMER: …. I do not own SKIP BEAT! Or its characters…. Have to come up with something more interesting….**

**Please enjoy the next chapter of the Breaking News! Now back to Kuon and Kyoko :3**

**Fun in the Sun**

Kuon and Kyoko sat under a giant umbrella on the beach enjoying the view, each other's company, and the small lunch she prepared consisting of some simple sandwiches that she had to make after Kuon's radioactive lump mess. After they finished eating, Kuon decided to pull out his own surprise. He stood up and stretched, looking out over the beach to make sure the water was still calm enough for jet skiing. There were some cirrus clouds high in the sky with the sun shining brightly between them. Satisfied with what he saw, Kuon looked over to Kyoko who had also gotten up after clearing up the picnic blanket a bit.

He smiled saying, "Ne, Kyoko, do you want to have some fun?" He had a childish grin on his face, mind racing at the thought of speeding through the water. Pictures of being thrown through the air and crashing into several things that happened to appear in the water also flitted through her head. Kyoko cursed her overactive imagination.

Looking at him suspiciously, Kyoko replied, "What are you planning Kuon? What kind of fun? " She looked slightly apprehensive as a few not so fun ideas flitted through her head.

The smile never left his face as he replied, "Jet skiing! I found two of them in the storage room!"

"Well, I've never done that before but I've seen people do it on TV before. It looked fun so why not?" She smiled at him towards the end as his face lit up, both surprised and ecstatic. There was a wicked gleam in his eyes as he started hopping from foot to foot, eager to get the skis out.

"Don't worry about that, you can ride behind me, well actually, in front since you're so small. Then when you fell like it you can get on your own. Oh, and there's life jackets too. Let's go!" With that he started running towards the house. Kyoko also took some of the picnic materials back to the house. She came back with her swimsuit on and sun screen in hand.

**Yay! FUN! Next chapter out soon! Might even have it out today as well =^_^=**


	12. Discovered

**Breaking News Drabble Series**

**Hey there, I know I'm late, was supposed to post this chapter yesterday but I got side tracked. Please forgive me! **

**DISCLAIMER: Do not own Skip Beat**

**Discovered**

Kyoko was having a ball. Yesterday she stayed with Kuon all afternoon on the Jet Ski and then they went for a dive to see all the little fishies. Today she found a camera so they were going diving again, this time with the ability to capture the beauty of their little adventure and other adventures for the remainder of their stay. Currently though, she was racing Kuon around the island on her own Jet Ski and winning.

Coming up to the finish line, she slowed down and then circled around to wait for Kuon as he came cruising around the corner. He brought his jet ski up alongside hers with a frown. "Did you see that jet plane that passed over us? It looks suspiciously like the President's. And flying that low, they are definitely landing on the same airstrip we came from. It looks like our vacation is going to be cut short." He ended his news with a small pout making Kyoko erupt in a giggle fit.

"Well, considering what time it is, if they're coming straight here then I should get started on dinner. Wouldn't want to be unprepared for our guests, now would we?" Kyoko said with a devilish smirk.

With that said and done, Kuon and Kyoko headed back to the beach to pack up, Kyoko already planning the menu with the limited supplies they had left. The whole time the two were letting out evil chuckles every time their eyes met. They decided they would convince their guests to go diving with them tomorrow before they get dragged back to society.

**Anyways, what do you guys think so far? I would love to hear your opinions, suggestions, and criticism! It all helps me become a better writer =]**


	13. Arrival

**Breaking News Drabble Series**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not and will not ever own Skip Beat! Believe me, it's for the better .**

**Arrival**

After arriving at the small airport, Lory and his revenge seeking crew made their way to the boat Lory had ready for them upon arrival. After they had all of the baggage secured and everyone was accounted for, Lory started the small boat's engine as Sebastian let the ropes loose. Today Lory and Sebastian were dressed in bright printed tropical shirts and straw hats. Kanae and Maria wore sun dresses and straw hats to protect them from the sun with beach slippers. Yashiro was dressed similarly as the other two males but opted for a plain white shirt instead.

"I thought for sure the President would get a yacht, with how weird he is and all." Yashiro snickered as Lory whipped his head around to address Kanae's comment.

"Ah, I was going to but the port workers said the shores on both islands are extremely shallow. It's too bad, really. But I suppose this one will be better for surprising the little rascals." He turned back around with a pout, thinking about how he couldn't shine in this tiny boat.

Everyone enjoyed the clear blue waters as the boat slowly made its way up to the island. They all gaped as they were able to make out more and more of the lone house surrounded by such surreal beauty. Lory stopped the boat just off the coast of the island, which happens to be slightly out of the direct line of sight of anyone in the house. It also happened to be the exact same place Kyoko and Ren cooked up their welcoming scheme.

They tied off the boat after the men dragged it onto the beach and then the party of six made their way towards the front door, looking inside to make sure no one was watching them. Lory stealthily led the group as Yashiro and Sebastian stayed at the back to carry the baggage.


	14. Preparations

**Breaking News Drabble Series**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Skip Beat! Lol**

**Preparations**

After the two packed everything away and washed up, Kyoko instructed Kuon to tidy up the living room and sun room as those were practically the only rooms in the house that the two had used daily. Meanwhile, she made her way to the kitchen to cook up a surprise feast for their incoming guests.

An hour later Kuon came into the kitchen as he was finished with his tasks. Kyoko's back was turned to him as she was stirring something in a pot. On the counter was a deliciously colorful array of various foods and desserts. There was a giant rice cooker full to the brim with rice (where she found one that big he didn't know). On trays littering the counter was several types of sushi as well as a large bowl of salad. The oven gave a 'ding' and Kyoko quickly put the spoon down and went over to remove the contents of the rather large oven. Kuon would be lying if he said he wasn't surprised at how much Kyoko got done in this hour. She pulled out two large cakes, one chocolate and one vanilla. She also pulled out a two dozen tray of cupcakes which were chocolate and vanilla swirl. Lastly, she pulled out a giant bowl of candied yams. She put everything on the counter to cool as she turned back to the pot. A few minutes later she was pouring thick strawberry sauce into a jug.

Kuon jumped as Kyoko said, "Kuon, why don't you go set up the table? You're probably going to need to add five places since Sebastian-san goes where the President goes and Maria-chan probably wanted to come. And of course, without a doubt Moko-san and Yashiro-san will be here, they wouldn't miss it for the world." He nodded absently as he went off to set the table.

A little while later he came back to the kitchen to see Kyoko dripping the strawberry sauce all over the frosted cakes and colorful frosting decorating the cupcakes. "Wow you work fast!" He couldn't help his outburst as she looked up and smiled.

"Almost done, I just have to get the main course done. Is grilled fish ok? There isn't really much to work with even though I was planning to cook enough so that everyone can eat all day… Either way, I already put them on the grill." Kyoko looked up at him a little concerned.

"Don't worry Kyoko, it will be fine. And besides, you already have plenty. It's not like you're cooking for Tou-san, remember that these guys don't eat as much as that monster. I'll start putting this stuff on the table. Do you want me to take the cakes out too?" Getting a 'no' from Kyoko Kuon started with the salad and worked his way around the sushi and rice that Kyoko had creatively packed into a bowl. By the time he got back – it took him a while because he had to get a second smaller table and table cloth to put all the dessert on – Kyoko had finished the fish and garnishes and had them on trays and ready to go. She helped Kuon take the rest out to the dining room and then cleaned up the kitchen.


	15. Through the Door and Into…?

**Breaking News Drabble Series**

**Hey there everyone, sorry I didn't update any sooner, was caught up in tumbling the house… Thanks again to everyone who reviewed, fav-ed, and subscribed! I really appreciate you taking your time to tell me what you think.**

**Now onward to the story!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own NOTHING!**

**Through the Door and Into…?**

Kyoko and Kuon finished up in the dining room and closed the screen door that separated the dining room from the kitchen and the one separating the living room. As they turned around to head out the front door, the two quickly ducked behind the couch they were standing next to. Outside of the large window was the brightly dressed party of five fruitlessly trying to sneak up to the front door. Kuon snorted and Kyoko tried in vain to contain her giggles as they watched the procession slinking past the window.

"Should we open the door for them or just let them come in themselves?" Kyoko had a big smile on her face as she pictured the look on the faces of the perpetrators. The two laughed and an evil thought popped into Kuon's head.

"How about we just let them come in and we sit here on the couch? It will be the perfect spot to see their reactions!" A Cheshire smile spread across his face and Kyoko mirrored him.

"Oh, let's go, they're already at the door!" She giggled as she whispered this and the two jumped over each other like a couple of teenagers to splay out on the couch. Just as they touched the couch they could hear Lory's voice filter through the door and the slightly cracked window by it blowing in a cool breeze.

"Alright crew, here we are. Let's show these two what we're made of. Gentlemen, put those bags down, we might need to defend ourselves if we catch Ren off-guard. He would beat us senseless!" The two inside were stifling their giggles while the four outside all sweat dropped. "Ok, on the count of three we open the door! One…. Two…. Three!" Lory said excitedly as he opened the door. He took a quick glance around, failing to notice the occupied couch to his right. "Ok everyone, shuffle in! Let's spread out and find them. Men, bring the bags in."

As he spoke this, Sebastian and Yashiro brought in the bags as the two females stepped up near a hallway on their left. The two males went to put the bags to their left which so happens to be by the nearest couch. When they straightened out, they both looked up at hearing stifled laughter and nearly had a heart attack. Yashiro screamed, bringing the attention of the other three guests to him. To say they were shocked was an understatement as the objects of their search looked right back at them and started laughing hysterically almost falling off of the large couch.

**So this will be the last update I can get out for the next few weeks as I'll be going back to school. I will update whenever I get access to FF. **


	16. Delaying the Inevitable

**Breaking News Drabble Series**

**Hey there everyone, just moved across a few states so as soon as I get set up, you should start seeing more updates. I would just like to say a big thanks to everyone who reviewed, fav-ed, and subscribed!**

**Also, I would like to address those who want a longer chapter. I started this story as a drabble because I wanted to improve my writing and try to reach a few self-set goals per chapter. I appreciate your support however, I will not make the chapters longer. **

**DISCLAIMER: I own NOTHING!**

**Delaying the Inevitable**

As the laughter died down, Kyoko and Kuon stood on still rather shaky legs and continued to giggle at the fish out of water looks they were getting from their friends and a very blank faced Sebastian. After a couple of extremely awkward minutes for the guests, Lory finally regained his bearings.

"Children! Do you know how worried we have been?!" He exaggerated his point by yelling, acting as if in hysterics. Yashiro and Kanae visibly cringed away from the man and Maria took a step back to avoid being wacked with the flailing arms. "What did you think you were leaving behind when you left? The trouble we had to go through to cover this stuff up! What do you have to say for yourselves?" Now he looked angry, going so far as to glare at them with his hands on his hips.

Kyoko giggled again and then answered, "How about dinner? You guys must be starving what with the long trip over here." Just then three stomachs growled loudly making Kuon and Kyoko smirk.

Kuon stepped up to Lory putting an arm around his shoulders and continued from where Kyoko left off. "After all, you guys worked oh so hard to sneak up on us. It must have been hard taking a smaller jet, having to come in a small boat instead of something fancy. And even slinking around the house thinking you'll give us a heart attack. Who do you think we are old man? Did you think we wouldn't notice a group of five people walking on a private island in highlighter colored clothes? You stick out like a sore thumb!" He gave them a foxy grin and led them away to the dining room where once again there was a collective gasp and all eyes turned to Kyoko.

"Yep, we were expecting you." She smiled then said, "Let's dig in before everything gets cold! We can talk later."

With that, everyone took their seats and dug in the giant array of foods gratefully.

**Again, thank you for reading!**


	17. To Be Expected

**I am SOOOO sorry for the wait! I honestly have no excuse -_-' Thanks to all of you who have reviewed, fav-ed, and followed this story!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Skip Beat or its characters! :)**

**To Be Expected**

After dinner, Kanae volunteered to help Kyoko clean up while everyone else relocated to the living room. Just as Kyoko expected, her best friend decided to use this time to interrogate her thoroughly before they could finish and return to the others.

"So… Kyoko… what made you decide to run away with Tsuruga-san? I thought you didn't think of him as more than a beloved senpai? At least that's what you tried to keep telling yourself. Now the whole world thinks that you two have eloped or something. Honestly, what were you thinking just dropping everything? You know how much clean-up the President had to do for the two of you?" She gave a pointed look to the smaller woman who tried her best to focus on her current task.

Emptying the last of the desserts into a box, Kyoko looked to Kanae trying to figure out what she should say. "I'm sorry for causing you guys trouble. We honestly didn't think about it too much, it was one of those spur of the moment type things. We just needed to get away for a while and be alone. I told him how I felt a while ago and we agreed to keep it a secret until we felt it was the right time. I don't really want to say it all twice, so can we wait until we get with the others for the full story? You're all going to want to know the details anyways."

Kanae didn't look convinced but she dropped the subject for the time being and instead began on a lighter note. "How did you guys know we were coming?" At this, Kyoko laughed while trying not to splash water from the dishes everywhere.

"Well, you see. Ren figured you all would find us soon enough since we left our phones on. When we saw the small aircraft come in we already knew it was you. Not many people go by that small island so we concluded it couldn't be anyone else. And then we saw the little boat coming up to the island. Honestly, we saw your bright colored clothes before the boat!" She giggled as they finished up and headed to the living room to join Maria and the three men.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it =] Please expect another soon! There is also a poll on my profile to see which story you guys want updated the most! Please do go and vote :) Thank you!<strong>


	18. Surprise!

**Hehe This one's a lot longer than I wanted it to be but I couldn't help myself... :)**

**Surprise!**

As the girls arrived, Kanae went to join Yashiro and Maria on the couch. Sebastian and Lory looked to be conversing on the love seat with Ren looking bemused in the single seat chair opposite them. Kyoko decided to sit in the space between Ren's long legs since it's too late to hide things anyways. The two of them got comfortable and waited for Lory's deliberating to finish. They didn't have to wait long as Lory then turned to them and didn't disappoint with the astonishment on his face.

"Well I must say, even if I knew you two loved each other, even this is a sight I wouldn't expect to actually see! Yashiro, Maria, and Kanae all nodded their heads as well.

Before anyone can start the unavoidable barrage of questions, Ren decided to start the ball rolling. "So… what took you all so long? I thought for sure you would trace our phones here. Not that we wanted you to interrupt our little outing…" He trailed off as he looked up to find the adults sans Sebastian blushing while Maria beamed at them.

"They were so busy cursing your existence to think about that. It was my idea!" The little energy ball exclaimed loudly.

Coughing loudly Lory decided to end the awkwardness. "Anyways, let's not think about that anymore! Please enlighten us on what you were thinking just dropping everything! You know how much clean-up we had to do for the two of you after you didn't show up for any of your dramas? How absolutely irresponsible! We were all worried about you two. Granted we did want to skin you alive but we're all glad you two are alright."

"We're really sorry, honestly! We just had to leave for a little bit to be alone. There were some things we had to sort out and I didn't want to do it in Japan. Actually, I was mostly thinking that here she wouldn't have anywhere to really run to when I told her everything. And yes, I mean everything, though it caught me by surprise that she had already had an inkling of who I was. I guess catching me at the beach in Guam really set those bells off." Here he smiled at Kyoko, leaving her to pick up the story.

However, before she could start Lory interrupted. "You know everything then, even about Rick?" She nodded and he gestured for her to continue.

"Well, there really isn't any more to the story. We didn't think we would be here for that long but you took too long to come find us… And so after talking it out we decided we are going to get married." She grinned as she held up her left hand to show the shiny diamond that somehow was not noticed by any of their guest the entire night. "So… about tomorrow… you think we can go snorkeling before we have to leave?" Surprisingly everyone agreed immediately, nodding their heads mutely as they stared at the troublesome couple. After all, it would be a waste to have come to such a beautiful place without doing _anything_.

Ren and Kyoko got up together grinning mischievously and turning to head to their room. "The other bedrooms are over there so feel free to settle yourselves in for the night." And with that they scurried away before their guests unfroze once more laughing maniacally together.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed =]<strong>


	19. Fishies

**I know this makes no difference but I have totally been distracted with writing two new stories and I really couldn't find inspiration for my current fics. However, it makes me feel like a total jerk when I see the last update date. Just know I haven't given up on any of my fics.**

**Thanks to all of you who have reviewed, fav-ed, and followed this story!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Skip Beat! or it's characters... ya.**

Loud bangs and screeching had Lory, Yashiro, and Kanae up in a heartbeat and out of their beds, wardrobe forgotten as they hurried out of their rooms to towards the dining room to see what the ruckus was about. They didn't expect to see Maria running around the house in full snorkeling gear waving a noodle around knocking the chairs tables, and walls. What's more, Ren was chasing her with his own noodle, noodle fighting with the child. Kyoko was nowhere to be seen as the two continued their game unawares. The three sluggishly made their way back to their rooms to still too asleep to bother scolding the two. Might as well get ready since they were woken up.

Ten minutes later and the lovely smell of breakfast began wafting through the house drenching it in what could only be the smells of an american style breakfast. The noodle duo had settled down with giant grins at the table after putting away their toys and were waiting patiently for the food to arrive, table already set. Lory, Yashiro, Kanae, and Sebsatian all took their seats and Kyoko walked in with plates full of scrambled eggs, sausages, bacon, and pancakes.

As if she had to explain herself Kyoko merely said "Ren and I went to the main island to buy some food items for today." After breakfast they all packed up to head to the shallows so that their friends could see the fishies flitting about the small coral reef surrounding a part of the island.

Tiny colorful fishes of all shapes were captured in Maria's waterproof camera as all except Sebastian took a plunge into the shallow waters. The day was spent making faces with the fishes, making sand castles, and even a sand fight between the girls and boys after a little "accident" where Ren "mistakenly" tossed a handful of wet sand at Kyoko and Maria whose sand castle was reaching epic proportions. Needless to say, he totally and completely regretted it.

Kuu and Julie on the other hand, loved it when they got the file of pictures from the little adventure.

* * *

><p><strong>Okie! Up next chapter we will be getting back to the taking care of the breaking news. Even I don't know what will be thrown at them... Reporters are ruffians!<strong>


	20. Homeward Bound

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Skip Beat! or any of its characters.**

**Thank you for all of you who reviewed, fav-ed, and subscribed. Please enjoy the next installment of Breaking News Drabble Series.**

** Homeward Bound**

After packing up what little Ren and Kyoko brought with them, the merry band of misfits made their way back to Lory's little boat to head back to the main island where they could finally make their way home. It was a peaceful morning and they had set out with no fuss from either Ren or Kyoko. However, peace was short lived with the two of them in their current moods. Add Maria to the mix and it was like having three five year olds on their first boating trip.

"Look! Nee-sama, there's something coming this way!" Maria leaned over the edge of the small boat to get a closer look and Kyoko grabbed the child before she could topple over in her excitement, Ren seconds behind her.

"I dont think that's something you want to get close to, Maria-chan."

"What do you mean, Kyoko-nee-sama? It's not a dolphin?"

Ren tried, he really did, but he couldn't contain his laughter. Of course he was promptly elbowed hard in the ribs by his one and only's bony elbow. "Sorry to ruin your fun Maria-chan but that's a shark fin. Wouldn't want to get your arms bitten off, now would we? All limbs in the dingy please!" His teasing about the boat was met with a glare from Lory who huffed and turned his head away at Ren's boyish grin.

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
